Experiment 1934
by SeaBaby911
Summary: Meet Toxic the Hedgehog. Ultimate Lifeform Mark 2. 'Father' Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. Supposedly evil, through and through,the one creation powerful enough - and emotionless enough - to capture Shadow the Hedgehog. But emotionless to kill the blue blur?
1. Chapter 1

*hisss*

I fall from the cryostasis chamber, unable to lift my arms or legs. Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. I gulp, trying to inhale as much oxygen into my lungs as possible. I cough; the air tastes like rust. My hands scrabble at the cold metal floor, trying to grab purchase to push myself up, but in vain. I lift my eyes up, squinting from the harsh fluorescent lights shining on the ceiling of the strange place I fell into. A white gloved hand appears into my line of view, and when the dots and specks clear from my eyes, I see the owner of the glove. A tall, rather portly, bald man with tiny little black glasses and a huge handlebar moustache smiles down on me.

"Take my hand," He coos, "Take my hand little one; I will not hurt you." Tentatively, I slide my small hand into his larger gloved one. He grins, and lifts me gently to my feet. He murmurs something I cannot comprehend, and then pulls me into a large bear hug. "You are perfect," He whispers in my ear, "You are just what I wished for, MISTRESS TOXIC."

"MISTRESS TOXIC. MISTRESS TOXIC. MISTRESS TOXIC." I groaned, rolling out of bed.

"Shut the fuck up, Bocoe."

"But, Mistress Toxic, Dr. Eggman will be waiting, and you know he hates waiti-" Growling, I stood up, and lugged my bedside lamp at Bocoe's stubby silver form. He jumped to the side, having suffered this routine since Dr. Eggman created me, and having grown used to my short temper. I really wasn't a morning person.

"Bocoe. Fuck off."

Bocoe shrugged, and trundled out my bedroom. I heard his voice echo down the metallic corridor "Dr. Eggman ain't gonna be happy~" Sighing, I stripped down and got into my tracksuit. I supposed it was yet more physio training today. Dad really had this thing about me being the fastest hedgehog around.

As I walked down the hallway to the control room, my mind couldn't help but drift back to my dream. That dream, of course, was my earliest memory. My creation date. Yet, somehow, I found something odd about that dream. Something that didn't quite fit.

"Nah, just probably your paranoia, Toxie." I said out loud to myself. Plus, my brain was always working over something. I was a verified genius; I constantly needed something to think about.

"Are ya talking to yourself again, Toxic? Y'know, that's the first sign of insanity." A cheerful voice piped up by my side.

I groaned. "Bokkon, don't you have Decoe to annoy or something?"

"Nuh-uh." Bokkon shook his head, hovering by my side as we reached the door to the control room. "Doctor Eggman called us ALL to the control room! Something important is going down!"

"Oh, joy." I pushed the door open, and Computer flashed in greeting.

"Welcome Experiment 193.4."

"Yo, Computer." I strolled over to the communication pad, where my father was hunched over, furiously punching some numbers into the screen. "What's up, Dad?"

My father turned to me, and glared. "Toxic. We are doing business now. You know the term 'Dad' is only on social events."

I mock saluted him. "Yes, Dr. Eggman." I took a peek at the screen over my father's broad shoulder. "Wait…is that an email from our mole in the GUN unit?" My father nodded.

"It seems, Toxic, due to your appearances on the screen during the battles with Sonic the Hedgehog-" I shuddered at the name. "-He seems to think you are being kept here against your will. Word passed onto Great Uncle Gerald's failure, Project Shadow, and he's coming to investigate."

I scratched my ear. "So, what's the problem? He's just one of that imbecilic blue blur's friends. He won't get past the booby tracks, and even if he did-" I pulled out my guns from my boots, "-BANG BANG, he's finished." My father put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't understand, Toxic. This hedgehog was created to be the ultimate lifeform-"

"Yeah, back in the fifties," I snorted, "Listen, 'Dr. Eggman', you created me to be the next ultimate lifeform thing, right? I have highly more developed and honed skills than that golden oldie. His time's ending, my time to shine." My father still looked worried. "Don't worry," I grinned evilly, "If he so much as shows his face round here, I'll go ape-shit crazy, and he gets shot through. And guess what? He doesn't have my regenerative genes. So no more Project Shadow." I turned away from my father, and began to walk towards the door, wanting to hit the reflex room. "This Shadow dude ain't seen nothing like me."


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving an amazed Dr. Eggman to take care of the over enthusiastic Bokkun and two grumbling robots, I set off for the reflex room. I wasn't particularly worried about this Project Shadow, as such, I was just keen to hone up my old skills a little bit before coming face-to-face. You could never have too much physio, right? Plus, I had never been in a real battle with living beings before. Only in the controlled environment of the reflex room, with robots and lazers. My father was too afraid of his prefect project getting damaged by the terrible outside world. To be honest, I had never even been in the outside world before, just stared at it through the portholes in my bedroom. But, as father said, what more could that world give me? I had all I needed in the flying fortress.

The doors to the Reflex Room slid open as I pressed my palm to the genetic code pad.

Computer's electronic voice barked: "Welcome to the Reflex Room, Experiment 193.4. Please state difficulty level code."

"Level code 488 Delta 3." I smiled, crouching, my hands already sliding inside my boots for my guns. "Super Extreme."

Almost at once, a large machine gun slid out of one of the steel panels in the wall, and let loose a spray of bullets at me, but I was already running. The Reflex Room was shaped like a sphere, making it easier to run up the sides, and if you were running fast enough, you couldn't tell which was up and down. Running directly towards the machine gun, I lifted my guns and aimed a single bullet each into the barrel of the beastly machine. It spluttered, and the machine gun was pulled back into the panel.

No sooner than I had skidded to a halt, a lazer fired direct at my back, throwing me face first into the sloped wall. Stumbling up, I grabbed my guns, shoved them back into my boots and popped my nose back into place. The lazer fired again, but I was already running up the wall, crouching into a spin ball, coming in a full circle in the sphere and slicing through the lazer. The panel remained open, and small, angry robots poured into the room, covering over me like a blanket. A buzzing, nipping, angry blanket.

Pinning me to the floor, the angry little buggers started zapping me with tiny little tazers. I growled, attempting to roll around and fling them off me, but being held too tightly. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my anxious mind, ignoring the zaps of the robots and the jerks my body was making. My fists began to clench, and my eyes snapped open, evidently glowing with the familiar green that indicated when my physic powers were in use. The robots began to float upwards, one by one, surrounded by an eerie green haze. I got to my feet, keeping the robots in my thrall. Slowly, I lifted my clenched fist to the air, and unclenched. The result was instantaneous. Each little pest popped to dust, one by one, like an array of bizarre party poppers. After each robot hand been seen to, I let my mind relax, and staggered slightly. Making a note, I walked to the door: practice telekinesis more often.

Suddenly, a loud alarm started wailing around the fortress. I knew that alarm well; it was the intruder alert. Dashing through the sliding doors to the Reflex Room, not even bothering to grab a towel for my sweat, my eyes searched for a location screen on the metallic walls. Locating one, I pulled out the keyboard from an alcove underneath it and logged into the security camera database. I finally caught the camera on alert. It was Camera 15, positioned on the outer corridor 19. The corridor itself was flooded with my father's robots, but ploughing through them like an unstoppable force was a glaring red and ebony hedgehog, dispatching the robots whilst keeping eye contact with Camera 15 at the same time. The noise blaring out of the speakers on the location panel for corridor 19 was unbearable, but somehow the hedgehog's words were clear above the din:

"I am here for the girl." I glared at the panel. He must've been the famous Project Shadow. If he thought he was gonna walk out of the flying fortress with me in his arms, he had another thing coming.

"You'll have to catch me first, faker." I whispered to the control panel, and set out the map plan on the location panel. The 'Ultimate Lifeform' was approximately 20 minutes away from my area of the corridor, so I was safe. My father was supposedly handling the showy banter with the other hedgehog's partner, presumable. Why else would his body heat signal be pacing about the control room like that? Looking back at the hedgehog's signal, I was surprised to find he was then 15 minutes away.

"Hmm…not exactly as planned…" I murmured, tapping the keyboard, logging into my trap database. "But still doable." The hedgehog was moving faster now. Somehow, he knew I was onto him.

I began to hack my father's trap system for corridor 46, my corridor. My father's traps were mainly for show, and generally useless. He liked to play with Sonic the Hedgehog and company, rather than kill them, to my great annoyance. Yet, with a few hours off, I created a few traps of my own that did the job of capturing even the speediest of hedgehogs, all without my father knowing. I had to have a back up plan, right?

Setting the highest speed trap for the corridor and assigning it to Project Shadow's heat signal, I shut down the location panel, put the key board back and sat down in the middle of the corridor to wait for the hedgehog. I had my father's flair for theatrics when it came to defeating people, and the plan I had for the hedgehog was a cinch.

"Five, four, three, two, one…" I murmured under my breath. A dark form with streaks of red skidded round the corner of the corridor, guns in hand. "Showtime." Willing my tear ducts to work, I snivelled into my hands. "Please…" I whined in my most pitiful voice, willing the other hedgehog to be gullible. "Help me. I want to go home."

Project Shadow took a few hesitant steps forward. "Name."

I sniffed again. "I can't remember. The moustache man…he…he did awful things to me…" I started to fake cry into my hands, attempting to hide my sniggering. Was it working?

"Let me help you." The hedgehog's steps moved closer and closer to me, and as I lifted my eyes, I saw his outstretched hand. Taking it, I got up slowly.

"Th-thank you…" I said quietly to my chest, then snapped my head up and grinned evilly, pushing him over. "…For being so freakin' gullible! Computer, now!" A steel ball snapped over Project Shadow, encasing him. I tapped the side, and a panel slid back revealing a pane of bulletproof plastic. The lesser hedgehog's face was astonished.

"Sorry, Shads. There can only be only one Ultimate Lifeform, leaving you…" I pointed to him through the plastic. "…As the faker."


End file.
